fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 13
The group left the community as the gates were opened, Gwyn motioned for the group to go north but Michael cleared his throat to get his attention. "You really think I'm gonna let you guys walk in this weather?" Michael asked. "What else are we gonna do? Get a couple of bears?" Silas replied. "No, we'll take those." Michael replied, pointing at the two vans being dropped off outside the garage. "Better than walking." Royce mumbled. "You bet it is." Michael replied, patting Royce on the back. Royce shrugged off Michael's pat and walked slowly into one of the vans, slamming the door. "Well, that was awkward." Silas said. "Well, I guess I'll get in the front one, Michael in the back one." Gwyn ordered. "Who's getting in with who?" Rayne asked. "You get in with Michael and Royce, the rest are with me." Gwyn replied. To the surprise of Gwyn, there was no arguing. The group was tired and even Silas was hit by their most recent death, despite the conflict between them. ---- "Hey, G. Why're we heading north anyway?" Michael asked as the group got into the vans. "Well, there's a place not too far from here where there's supposedly some freak shit going on." Gwyn replied. "Freak shit, how?" "Don't know, but given what happened with Royce and Tanith it seems something to check out." "I'm worried about the kid, maybe it's not a good idea to take him there." "Look, this could be a chance to find out what happened to the country, I mean hell, what if the rest of the world's like this? Don't you wanna try and fix it?" "G, the world's a shitty place even before what happened, maybe it's for the best we stayed..." "No, because I can promise you this, once Royce's got over Gorrister's death, he's gonna want blood. "Fair enough, lead the way." The two shook hands and made their way into the vans. "Seat belts." Gwyn demanded. "We're not kids." Silas replied. "Don't care, seat belts. The snow's heavy, and what if I crash the van or skid off the road? You wanna snap your neck?" Gwyn explained. "Not really, I like my neck." Tanith joked. "Then put on your belts, not gonna ask again." Seeing no point in arguing, Silas and the rest of the group in his van accepted Gwyn's request. After adjusting the mirrors of his van, he honked the horn and began to drive. ---- "Sucks the radio doesn't work on this thing." Michael mumbled. "Why? So you can avoid the small talk?" Royce asked in accusation. "No, no. Just so we can get some tunes, I hate the silence." Michael responded. Grunting at the reply, Royce looked out the window into the snow. Climbing into the front seat, Rayne shivvers briefly and sighs. "How come you came to the front?" Michael asked. Rayne motioned her head towards Royce who's still staring outside of the window. "I don't even understand how he's not cold." Rayne whispered to Michael. "I dunno, seeing as Tanith's still got his jacket." Michael replied. A dry chuckle escaped from Royce. "What's funny?" Michael asked. "I don't feel the cold, because I'm a rather fucked up individual." Royce replied in a deadpan tone. "What?" Michael asked in shock. "Nothing..." Royce mumbled. "Tell me something, Michael." Royce stated. "What is it?" Michael replied "What was Gorrister's real name?" "Excuse me?" "What. Was. His. Real. Name." Royce repeated his question. "Why?" "You know why." "Alright, alright. It was er, Jason." "Jason?" "Yeah." "Why'd he call himself Gorrister?" "It was from a stupid bet, it involved-" "I got enough." Sighing at the rather abrupt end to the conversation, Michael focussed his eyes on the road and followed Gwyn's vehicle to the best of his ability, the snow however, had gotten heavier making it even more difficult to keep sight of Gwyn's vehicle. Grunting at the sudden increase in weather, Michael sighed and kept himself sharp, Rayne had fallen asleep during the conversation and Royce looked outside the window into the white hell. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas *Gwyn *Rayne *Straid *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael Trivia *This issue reveals Gorrister's real name, Jason. **Cause fuck you that's why ***Ayyyy lmao nerd Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues